villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire is a powerful and corrupt intergalactic faction that rules the Star Wars galaxy and was founded by Emperor Palpatine. The empire formed after Order 66 was executed, where Palpatine changed the Galatic Republic into the Galactic Empire. They ruled most of the Galaxy until being defeated and overthrown by the Rebel Alliance with the help of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo. The Empire would still continue to exist as various successor governments. Galactic Empire The First Galactic Empire was founded Durring the end of the Clone Wars, when Palpatine tricked the Galaxy into thinking the Jedi had tried to overthrow him. To ensure "Peace and security" to the Galaxy, the Republic was reorganized into an oppressive Empire based on Tyranny, Brutality, and Hatred of non-humans. Aliens were not only persecuted, but enslaved to serve the Empire. Funds were diverted from social programs into a massive military buildup, most notably the Stormtroopers. The Empire nearly destroyed the Jedi order and held countless worlds in the crip of fear. The atrocities the Empire committed included Genocide, Slave Trade, Environmental Devastation, Civilian Casualties, but the greatest atrocity the Empire committed, was the destruction of Alderaan via the Death Star. All the atrocities committed by the Empire planted countless seeds of the rebellion. Imperial Remnent The Battle of Endor killed Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, thus beginning the downfall of the Empire because Palpatine did not plan for succession of rule. Various imperial figures became warlords in an attempt to claim the Empire for themselves, while the rebels grew into the New Republic. By the time the Empire had been restructured, it's economy was weak, and it only ruled a small handful of planets, reducing the Empire to the Imperial Remnent. The Remnent signed a peace treaty with the New Republic ending the Galactic Civil War. The Remnent was not a dictatorship, but a confederacy that did not enlist in xenophobia or slavery as the Galactic Empire historically had. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, the Remnent fought alongside with the New Republic and defeated the invaders. Fel Empire When Jagged Fel became the Chief of State for the Remnent, the Remnent began to grow once more. Eventually the Remnent was once again an Empire, but the new Empire was quite sympathetic. Aliens were treated just as humans were treated, funds went to social programs and it's military protected the innocent. It even trained it's own branch of force sensitives, the Imperial Knights. At the same time, the One Sith lead by Darth Krayt began manipulating events throughout the Galaxy. They sabatouged the oassus recovery project, which would help worlds devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Galactic Alliance blamed the vong and soon the Alliance was in chaos. As the Galactic Alliance threatened the lives of the people of the Fel Empire, the Empire reluctantly declared war on it's former ally. The Fel Empire emerged victorious and briefly ruled the Galaxy. Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire and Empire-in Exhile The reign of the Fel Empire was short. Darth Krayt staged a coup against Emperor Roen Fel and crowned himself Emperor. The Fel Empire then became Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire . Emperor Krayt waged a genocidel war against the planet Mon Calimari. Eventually, the planet was uninhabitable, and millions of life-forms became extinct. But Roen Fel was not dead and formed the Empire-in Exhile, a rebel faction determined to restore the Glory of the Fel Empire. They were joined by the Alliance Remnent, another rebel faction determined to restore the Galactic Alliance. After a long war, the two factions emerged victorious, but Fel died in the final battle (He fell to the dark side and was killed by Antares Draco) in the end, the Empire merged with the Alliance and the Jedi Order to form the Galactic Federation Triumverate, a peaceful government that united every single planet in the galaxy. Military The Galactic Empire's Imperial Army was the successor of the Republic Military was responsible for carrying out military operations and maintaing control over the Empire's Planets and outposts *The Imperial Army *Imperial Navy *Imperial Military Police *Stormtrooper Corps The Imperial Fleet provided the most fear inducing aspects through ships like a star destoyer and most notably the Death Star. Category:Evil Organization Category:Fascists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Titular Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Child Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Dictator Category:Propagandists Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Gadgeteers Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Warmonger Category:Animal Killers Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cults Category:Greedy Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Polluters Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains